The Sweetest Torture
by lemonlime-smut
Summary: Sarah's feeling playful. Jareth is her target.


I don't own it.

Thanks again to TESJ for my inspiration. Love you!

* * *

><p>To the casual observer, he looked apathetic, at best, lounging on his throne, bored, at worst. This observer might note his gloved fingers lazily drumming a beat against his thigh, or perhaps his blank stare at a point on the wall, but to one who knew him as well as she did, his posture was anything but casual. His breathing was shallow, fast, and occasionally hitched, and his muscles were tensed, ready to pounce. Being the first of the month, he had no choice but to sit in his throne room, making himself available to his people, and while he usually didn't mind it, his wife was feeling playful, tortuous, cruel, even, and he was at his breaking point. The letter she had had delivered to him was bad enough, detailing how she had pleasured herself this morning in their bed, and describing exactly what she planned to do to him this evening. Then she had sent that blasted crystal, a memory of their wedding night, and he had been powerless to look away for quite some time, and he couldn't get her expression out of his mind, the face that only he could give her. He was lucky it was a quiet month; he had seen three or four of his people early this morning, and it had been quiet ever since.<p>

She crept silently to the throne, leaning in to whisper, "It is lunchtime, Jareth… The door is locked, and I have plans for you!" She moved around to sit in his lap, straddling him, skirt bunched around her waist, and it was then that he noticed she was without her undergarments. He raised an eyebrow, causing her to blush faintly, "I got impatient!" This earned a chuckle from him before he pressed his lips to hers roughly. His hands grasped her neck, holding her to him as he whispered against her skin.

"I have been waiting to do this all morning, wench, and I think you'll find that I have plans for you!" She moaned deliciously in his arms, and he relished in her pleasure. One hand at the nape of her neck, playing with the hair there, he let his other hand travel to the small of her back and down to her rounded cheeks, pulling her close, his hard cock kept from her hot slit only by his pants. He grinned ferally at her, licking his lips as he snapped his fingers, vanishing his pants and boots.

She squealed with pleasure, and he growled. She reached between them, lining up his cock, and he thrust against her, completing her. She keened, closing her eyes as he sank into her warmth. She set a frantic pace, riding him powerfully before he stood, guiding her legs around his waist, still engulfed by her tightness. He carried her to the nearest wall and pinned her there with his weight, his hands on either side of her face as he sped up within her, bringing her ever closer to her peak. She cried out his name, sobbing her release. When she closed her eyes, she saw stars, and it was then that he too, fell uncontrollably over the edge. Still holding her tightly, he stumbled back to his throne, collapsing tiredly on it as he tried to control his breathing.

"If this is what I get for teasing you, my love, I might have to do it more often!" She giggled, snuggling into his chest.

He brought a gloved finger to her chin, turning her face to look at him. "You tease me every day, my queen. Tonight, I will show you exactly how you deserve to be loved, not fast and hurried in a throne or against a wall, but worshipped in a bed. Now, I fear, my lunch break is over, and I must see to our people." He pressed a small kiss to her forehead, "You are, as always, welcome to join me." When she shuddered, he smiled. "Leave me to my business, and I will see you for dinner in our chambers."

"Thank you, Jareth!" She stood, smoothing her skirt and hair, before walking to the doors, unlocking them and opening them. "Have a productive day with our people, my King." She smiled, pressing a hand to her lips before she left.

He stared after her for some time, his mind already formulating a plan for suitable revenge. Oh, he did intend to worship her tonight, just as he'd promised, but first, he'd make sure she felt the same way he had all morning. A cunning smile played about his lips and he chuckled deeply.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


End file.
